Intrusion of the heart
by Siren Of Darkness
Summary: Bra leaves home to leave a certain someone behind. When she finally get her life back on track, he shows back up. and only makes her life worse than it already was.
1. Default Chapter

Heya, Its me and I'm back!! Sorry it has been such a long time but  
alot a stuff has been goin on and so I am gonna try to get back into   
writin. So here goes. Review PLz!!! I wanna know if this is good or not.\  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the Characters for that matter.   
So plz don't sue me  
  
Intrusion of the Heart  
It was a dark quiet night, only the full moon was there to light her path.  
Her long gown trailed behind her on the green grass. Her  
hair was done up w/ long spiral curls that framed her face beautifully. She sighed and looked up   
into the sky, She could see the night clearly. Oh how she wished she could be in the sky.  
Dancin among the stars. and instead she was here in hell.  
He was here, makin her life a livin hell. He wanted her back.She could tell everytime he looked at her.  
Everytime their eyes met, she could see the love in his yes. And yet  
she denied him the right to even give her a friendly hug or kiss on the cheek.  
"Bra?" She turned aroun and saw him again.   
~oh God not those eyes~ She could barely look him the face. I won't take him back I just won't.  
His ebony eyes seemed to look right through her body and into her soul. And   
she could see he wanted he bad. But she wasn't about to let him back in.   
"Yes Goten?" She said not turnin to face him.  
  
"Why are you leavin?"  
  
" Goten u heard, I'm leavin because want to see other places than just here in Tokyo."  
  
"Thats not the reason" He stated while search for some way to figure out how he was  
gonna convince her not to leave.  
  
She knelt down and pretended to look at a flower, knowin all to well he was trying to figure  
out a way for her not to leave him.  
  
"You know y" She finally stated. "you have always known why. It was the same problem as before."  
  
"Thats the Point, I don't even know wut the problem was before"  
  
Still actin as if she was so fascinated w/ the flower she stated.  
"You never once told me I love you"  
"What?" Goten was now very confused.  
"you never said I love you"  
  
"That was the problems. I never said 'I love you'"  
  
"Goten how many times have u made love to me and you never once afterward told me how u felt."  
Goten stared at her now fuly knowin why she was leavin. Why she was taking a job in America.  
It was because of him. All because he wouldn't say i love you. But didn't she know? Didn't she know   
he loved her? He had always thought she did. Bra slowly stood up. He could see the tears in eyes. She quickly  
wipped the tears. She looked at him firmly. She slowly walked toward him. She stood so close to him, he could  
feel the heat from her body. Slowly she leaned in and gave him a kiss, she put everythign she had into the kiss.  
Making sure that maybe there was some kind of love for her from him. She pulled back and searched his face. Her eyes scanned   
his face as if she was paintin a mental picture of him to last her forever. She leaned up to his ear. And whispered.  
"I love you" She backed away and made her way back to Capsule Corp. Right before she was about   
to step in the door and whispered "Good bye forever". She took one last look at Goten. She gave him a slight smile and went in.  
  
The next day Bra made her way to her Mother.  
"Mom, I an gonna leave for America early"Bulma nearly fell from her desk.  
  
"What? Why? are you ill? Has anyone hurt you? Do you want ur father to beat them up?"  
"No mother, I just think that maybe I should go to Cali. before my job starts that way. I can get things set up and  
I wouldn't be rushed." Bulma sat for a while, "but Bra your going away party is next week."  
"Oh well we'll just cancel it, besides I don't want everyone to see me before I leave it will only make things harder for me"  
Bra thanked her father for his ability to come up w/ quick commments at the spare of the moment.  
"Well ok then, you know the house will not be the same without you?"  
"oh I know mother, but I need to grow up."  
She gave Bulma a quick hug and ran off to pack her things and to see if she could get an earlier flight.  
However Bulma was not convince by her daughter's reason for leaving early. She knew that Goten might be the problem. But was still   
unsure. Whatever it was she wanted to leave it all behind and start anew. But why would she leave so soon/ not a goodbye. Ever  
since Bulma decided to start anoth Capsule Corp in America, no one seemed to want to leav home and manage it.  
But then one day Bra came in and decided she would manage the the New CC in America. This shocked  
Bulma seein that Bra was the main one sayin that sh would never leave her family and friends. The reason behind Bra wantin to leave so soon.  
Was reasonable, yet there was more to it. 


	2. Plan is made

Hey!! sorry Its taken a while! But here's chapter 2!! Oh yeah Goten   
Thanks for remindin me to work on my fics. If u didn't I would never   
remember!!  
  
Chapter2  
  
Bra worked all day tryin to find a way to leave town early. But most  
of the Flights were all filled up! And there was no way she could be able  
to get away from here. NO way she could get a away from the Goten.  
Then she got an idea.  
  
"MOM!" she raced down stairs to find her mother. "Mom?"  
she checked in the lab, but Bulma wasn't there. "Strange" She stopped  
and satdown in to one of the lab chairs. "Mom is always workin in her  
lab. I wonder where she is. "Oh, oh I know I'll call her on here cell"  
"Moshi, Moshi" Bulma sounded on the other line.  
"Hey mom"  
"BRA, Hey, sup kiddo"  
  
"Oh nothin much,I was callin all of the airlines and can you belive   
it they had absolutely no room."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah but then I remembered that CC has there own jet. So I was wonderin  
if I could use the jet."  
  
"Oh I would dear. But the jet is under repairs."  
  
"Oh I'll wait! When would it be ready to go?"  
"I'm sorry again, BUT We are renovating and it won't be ready in time"  
  
"DAMN"  
"I know dear, how about when I get home, we go shoppin"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
"OK, talk to ya when I get home"  
  
Bulma folded up her cell and smiled."I'm good" She turned to the airline person.  
  
"Thank you so much for helpin me out"  
  
"No problem. Mrs. Briefs I am always happy to help"  
  
Bulma smiled and walked to her car.  
  
"Now Bra Briefs Vegeta, you have to talk to Goten. Its a good thing I talked to Marin and she gave me the low down."  
Mean while...  
  
Bra wandered sadly around the house.  
  
"This is the biggest load of shit I have ever incountered. I can't believe I have no way of  
leavin this place"   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When bra opened the door,there was 100 roses sitin in a crystal vase.   
attached to the vase a small card that read:  
  
I love you  
  
Bra crumbled up the card and threw it as far as she could. "its easy to write the words, but its harder to say it to the face  
And actually mean it." She yelled into the sky.  
  
Quickly she slammed the door shut.  
"Shit" Goten thought to himself."She is hard to convince"  
"How can I prove it to her?" Slowly goten flew home and at his house was no other than Bulma.  
  
"Bulma! I am surprised to see you"  
  
"Yeah its been awhile and how are things w/ my daughter and you"  
  
"welll..."  
  
"Yeah I thought so. You don't have to tell me anything. Cause I already know!"  
  
"wHAT"  
"Yeah it easy when You know ur daughter friends real well."  
  
"Listen goten"BUlma said walkin up to him.  
  
"Tonight is gonna be a full moon."  
"yeah!! SO!!!"  
bulma growled slightly. Don't Goku tell you anythin about full moons.  
  
"OH YEAH YOu turn into a giant monkey"  
  
"NOOOO thats not wut I meant."  
Goten looked at Bulma very confused.  
  
"Goten, listen up, Bra has just turned 19, by the first full moon around the time u have just turned 19, you must have a mate."  
  
"You do!"  
"Yes,you can even ask Gohan, He would tell ya"  
  
"Tonight is Bra's first full moon since she has turned 19."  
  
"She saiyan instincts will kick in big time" Bulma said closin her eyes. "YOu must get her tonight or else you lose  
her forever"  
  
"What about Vegeta?"  
  
"What about vegeta, I'll take care of him. If your gonna prove to Bra you love her do it tonight!"  
  
"I will thanks Bulma"   
"No prob Goten, I think you to need to be together. Now go get your girl"   
  
TBC  
  
OOOHHHH whut happend next. hmmmmmmm...... ;) 


End file.
